Mean Guys
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Okay, based of Mean Girls but is Mean Guys. Fox lived all over Europe his whole life. When they decide to settle in Harmony. It's time for High School! Read please. THEROX! come read.
1. Getting to Know Fox

A/n: Okay, I was watching Mean Girls like two nights ago and I had got the idea for a story. Now, I am twisting around the storyline around to Mean Guys. Hehe, enjoy. Also, Fox and Ethan are not related.

Chapter 1: Getting to Know Fox

Telling the story childhood is quite different then any of the other children that may tell you their life story. Mine has to do with living out of the country in Europe and never ever stepping foot into a school in my life. I was use to this and for all I know I could have lived that way forever, but I didn't. I realized that life isn't lived without friends.

My name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Fox for short. I grew up living around Europe. I lived in Rome, Italy for the first 4 years of my life with my little sister, Veronica, who was 1. I started pre-school with my mother teaching me many things, so basically I was home-schooled.

Now wait a second before you say anything. I liked it. I really liked being home-schooled. It gave me more time to be myself and to spend time with family. When I got into the 5th grade I wasn't home-schooled anymore and I got a private tutor. It was different I do tell you. But, I adjusted and got use to the 45-year-old woman teaching me as we traveled the world. I have been to more countries then ever and I seen every monumental site in the world.

My favorite is the Eiffel Tower in beautiful Paris. I had girlfriend there once. We met at the Eiffel Tower but it didn't last long when she found another guy at a modeling show. When I went to Sudan in the summer with my parents and they were looking at a museum in one of the small towns. My little sister and I went with and we looked at the great art that often came into our life. When I was 17 lives changed rascally for me when mom and dad were offered to start a brand new museum in a little town called Harmony. This time I knew it would be goodbye to traveling and hello to high school.

I had never set foot in a school. Not even a pre-school. I drove by one once. It looked quite interesting. Kids and teachers everywhere, books and paper in an orderly fashion. When I arrived in Harmony, I saw a small dock, which lead to the ocean. I had saw the ocean, a fair share of it and now I was living in this small town. Which meant I could run through the waters once and then do it the next day, which is uncommon for me. I saw a few people hanging by what seems to be a coffee house.

"It's great isn't it?" Ivy asked turning around to the us in the back seat. I looked at her and smiled.

"Mom, this is really scaring me. The first time we are going to actually stay in a town for more then 3 weeks." Veronica said.

"I know, but look at it this way, you will go to school, make new friends. What is the harm in that?" Ivy said to us.

"School? Something we never experienced mom. I mean, what if I don't do well or amount to anything?" I asked.

"Fox honey, don't even worry about anything. You can make friends like you did in Europe." Ivy smiled.

"No Mom. The friends I made in Europe I knew for 2 weeks before I had to leave and I have from them is a address and a name. When I am here, I am going to have friends, while I stay in one place." I looked out the window.

"Don't worry kids. You'll adjust." Julian said from the drivers seat. Ivy sat back in her seat and started to look for the house. Once in the neighborhood, Veronica smiled at the homes that were huge. She wanted to live in one. She had seen them in rich cities in Paris and she often wanted one. I looked at my sister and smiled. I took care of her for quite some time.

"Look kids, we're here." Ivy said. Veronica and I looked out the right window and saw a giant house. It had to be 3 stories. It was beautiful, like the ones you see in the movies. I smiled and opened my door.

"Wow, it's big." Veronica said running up the driveway. I followed her as she ran threw the frontward garden in enjoyment.

"Mom, this is so big." I said as she looked at us happily.

"I know, but this is our home for quite awhile." Ivy said as Julian got out at talked to the moving truck men. I walked around to the back gate, which was painted white. I unhooked the gate lock and walked around back. There was a tennis court up the small hill and a spa. I was sunned. This was the house of my dreams. I saw a small basketball court on the side.

"Fox?" Veronica said my name looking for me.

"Yeah?" I said turning around.

"This is great. Our own house! Our own rooms!" she smiled.

"I know. The tour bus was so small compared to this. At least we won't have to share a room anymore." I said padding my sister on the back.

"Are you scared?" Veronica asked.

"Scared? Of what?" I asked.

"This school thing. I mean, you're going to be a junior and I am starting in the middle of my freshman year." She said sitting on the porch steps looking out to the house grassed yard.

"I am nervous but not scared. Come on V. Don't be scared." I said sitting next to her and giving her a brotherly hug. "Think about this. Monday, I will take you to your first class, whatever it is. And I don't care what the other guys say about me, I want to take my sister to class because I am caring and sensitive and worried about her."

"Fox, you're the best brother anyone could ask for." Veronica said. I hugged her again and let go.

"What do you think people will think of me?" I asked her.

"That you're the nicest guy ever and all the girls will drool over you." Veronica said laughing.

"Kids, come see the inside of the house!" Ivy yelled from the frontyard. I stood up and grabbed Veronica hand and helped her up. We walked to the front door which was now opened and looked around inside. The house was big on the outside, no doubt about it. But the inside, was bigger! And Monday, we would start school!


	2. 1st Day of School

A/n: Here is chapter 2. Okay, note, Sheridan isn't related to Julian and isn't dating Luis. Yet!

Chapter 2: 1st Day of School

Waking up, I felt rushed to get ready for school. I dressed like I normally do. I rushed downstairs and packed my school bag together.

"So, I am driving you to kids to school?" Julian said reading the newspaper.

"Um, dad, would you mind if I took the car?" I said sitting down starting to eat the pancakes Mom had cooked up for me.

"Well, I don't know, I mean look what happened in Paris, you stayed out all night." Julian said setting the paper down.

"Dad, that was an accident. The tire went flat and you didn't even have a spare in your car." I said reminding him of his mistake.

"Oh Julian dear, don't tease the boy. Just let him take the car. He is almost 18." Ivy said standing over the oven in the kitchen.

"Alright, take it. The keys are on the hook and no after school joy riding. Wait for your sister. She is still getting dressed." Julian said picking up the paper again and continued to read. I was so happy; I was starting my 1st day of school, taking my dad's car, and well, just so excited.

"Fox, remember, follow the teachers, I don't want any calls home. Although I know you're a good student. I should know, I helped teach you." Ivy said. I laughed and nodded placing my backpack on my back.

"V! Come on, I have to get going!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything to wear. Then I finally decided on my Hindu skirt and Indian top but could find the shoes I wanted so I had to dig through my closet." Victoria said.

"Have a good day honey, here is your lunch money." Ivy said handing both Victoria and I money.

"Alright, bye mom." I said trying to get out of the house. We got out and got into the car and sat down.

"Fox, will you play that German CD that I really like." Victoria said smiling nicely.

"Of course, but I know, once we pull into the high school, there are going to be people who are going to wonder what the hell we are listening to." I said laughing.

"And we can say, German Metal of course." Victoria said. I laughed and turned on the car and Vikki and I started to sing Moskta by Rammstein.

"How much do you want to bet that we are the only people in the high school that know German?" I asked her.

"Oh, I wouldn't make a bet, because, we are going to be the only ones." Vikki said. I drove of heading towards the high school. Driving up, I saw a bunch of students sitting under the trees talking with friends. I parked the car in a space that I saw open and got out with Vikki.

"This looks nice huh?" I said but Vikki didn't answer. I looked over and saw how nervous she looked. "Hey, V, don't be nervous. I will be here all day. If you need me, come find me." All she could say was, well, nothing but a nod in reply. I walked along with her looking down at my schedule. "My homeroom is over there. Where are you located?" I asked Vikki.

"Room 344." Vikki said in silence. She saw a few girls looking at her and then they walked up to her.

"Hi, I am Andi and this is Sandy. We noticed that you were new." Andi said.

"Yeah. I am Victoria Crane. People call me Vikki." Vikki said.

"Who's homeroom are you in?" Sandy asked her.

"Um, Mr. Grandy." Vikki said looking at her classes.

"Oh, same as us. We can show you you're way." Andi said.

"See, nice people V. Now, you girls take care of her. She is nervous." I laughed.

"No problem. Are you her brother?" Sandy asked.

"Yep, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but people call me Fox." I said smiling. Andi smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you." Sandy and Andi said in a trace. Vikki laughed and they started to walked away.

"Gosh, your brother is so cute." Andi said walking off.

"I heard that." I said as they got out of site. I saw the room I needed to enter and I walked in. I saw a few empty seats across the room. One next to a extremely tall redhead who was making out with her boyfriend and a few in the back. I stood there wondering were to sit.

"Hi class!" Mrs. Wallace said entering the classroom. I turned around and saw a lady who was in her mid 40's. "Who are you?" She asked me.

"Oh, I am Nicholas Crane. I am a new student. The one who traveled the world. I don't know if you heard about me or not." I said.

"Oh, I did. I just forget. It's nice to meet you. You can sit anywhere you want. I don't mind." She said to me. I took a seat next to a guy wearing a bit of black and a girl with hair as golden as the sky. I didn't say a word as they chatted up about the day. Then, they looked over at me and I smiled.

"You traveled the world?" The young man said.

"Yep, I have seen almost every country." I implied looking at his brown hair that was shaggy and sort of flew into his face.

"Well, have you been to Sudan?" the man asked.

"Yes, 3 times actually." I said smiling.

"Cool, their needs to be world peace over there. I am Dylan." Dylan said holding out his hand towards me. I shook it being nice and then a tall blonde head girl turned around.

"Dylan, are you giving this young man trouble?" She said looking at me.

"Nope, Sheridan. This is, Fox?" Dylan asked with a look of unsure ness.

"Yep, nice to meet you." I said shaking Sheridan's hand.

"Yes, very nice to meet you. I am Sheridan. One of Dylan's friends." She smiled.

"You are one of the first people who have been nice to me." I said.

"Well, this school is filled with cliques. Just trust me, we are the closest friends that you have." Sheridan said. I smiled because, even though I barely knew these people, I feel like I knew them forever. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had English.

"It was nice to meet you two." I said standing up and walking out the door to find the class that I had. My day was like that. I was fairly okay. I sat at a table alone at lunch. Then Vikki and I went home. Mom and Dad asked us how are day was and we replied in fine. Tomorrow would be fairly different in my mind of state.


End file.
